


It was an accident

by Skiplowave



Series: Yandere season [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Arguing, Break Up, M/M, Yandere!Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Stephen tries, he tries really hard to keep Tony together but the man pushes him over the edge.  They can't keep doing this.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Yandere season [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979161
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18





	It was an accident

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is accident
> 
> https://skiplo-wave.tumblr.com/post/632461578809327616/this-is-prompt-im-gonna-follow-mostly-for-all

" Tony? *sigh* Tony it's 5 in the morning please come to bed."

" In a sec....."

Stephen pinched the bridge of his nose huffing. " Tony please." Tony stopped and set his tools down. " Alright." Stephen smiled whispering a thank you. " One hour okay." Stephen frowned, _god damn it Tony._ Stephen tries, he tries really hard to keep Tony together but the man pushes him over the edge. Why must he always do this!? " We can't keep doing this, Tony. I can't keep doing this!" Stephen began walking away, " Hey where are you going!?" Stephen ignored him heading to his room. He went into the closet pulling out an already packed duffle bag. Stephen hated it had come to this but this was it. They can't be together anymore, whether Tony likes it or not.

" Stephen wait!"

" No!"

Stephen's arm was grabbed and his bag was dropped. " W-what are you doing?" Tony asked in disbelief. Stephen shook his head, he wanted this to be over and quick while the moment was still numb. " It's over, Tony.....please take care of yourself." Stephen shrugged Tony off of him and grabbed his bag. Tony stared at shocked. " Y-you can't leave me! I need you!" Stephen huffed walking down the hall towards the stairs. 

" You always say that. Always an empty promise! Always I'll change baby! No more, _Stark_. We aren't meant to be and you'll never change. This is goodbye...forever."

" Please don't leave me...."

".........Usually I would but that patience is gone."

" I said.... **Don't leave me!"**

" Tony stop-" 

Stephen was shoved and tumbled down the stairs. A loud thump and crack was heard. " Stephen?" Tony looked wondering when Stephen will get up. " S-Stephen please..." Tony eyes widen seeing blood leaking on the floor. Tony gasped running down the stairs. " Stephen! Stephen wake up!" He wasn't moving and his body started to feel cold. " Stephen d-don't leave me I need you,,," Tony kissed Stephen's head rocking his body slowly. " I'm sorry it was an accident I didn't mean it,," That's what he told himself. _It was an accident_...another excuse that that kept Stephen chained to him. _It was an accident._ That's what Tony did, he did everything he could to keep Stephen with him and only him. It could've been 5 years-hell one year was the longest relationship he been in. _It was an accident._ Having Stephen was pure luck and how foolish of him to waste the luck that he had. To push Stephen away. _It was an accident_. Tony broke down clinging to Stephen's body. He shouldn't have caged him like this. Why did it had to come to this.

" Stephen,,,,I'm so sorry,,,,"

_It was an accident._

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise you thought it be hurt Stephen hours but it's ALSO hurt Tony hours
> 
> Tony why you gotta be like this


End file.
